A Christmas Tale
by Grimkiller11
Summary: Its Christmas in the Dragon Ball Z world! The Son Family are going to have some guest over! Pan has a deep Reliationship with a guest that she did not see in years! A t Story.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own dragon ball/Z/gt. Its just a fan fiction.(Btw its a Trunks x Pans story :), and Pan is Goku's daugter and Gohan and Videl dont have a child...yet.)(Also trunks is 18 and Pan is 17) Oh yea, in gt goku does not turn into a kid, but they had there this is my first story so yea!

A christmas tale.  
Chapter 1. Morning

''YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWNNNN '' moans out Pan, waking up. She slides her feet into the slippers and looks at the clock.  
''I-Its christmas?!''. She goes to the door and opens it up. The usual sounds of Goku, snoring are heard in the backround. She peeks in her brothers room to see Goten sleeping gently.  
Pan slowly sneaks up to the living room and peeks in too. The bright christmas tree is sparkling as Pan walks up to it and looks under. Two present's:Pan and Goten. The other:Chi-chi and Goku.  
Pan happily looks at her and gotens presents when ''Hey Pan!''  
''AAAAAAAAAAAHHH!'' Pan screams at the top of her lungs. She turns around to she Goku giggling.  
''Dad!''  
''What?''  
''Merry Christmas''

''Dad, Merry Christmas!''  
''Whats christmas?''  
Pan lets out a queit sigh as she walks to the Kitchen. Chi-chi was already cooking.  
''Good morning mom...and merry christmas!'' Says Pan ''Oh honey, thank you''  
''What the heck is christmas''- Screams Goku.  
''Hey dad''Goten greets his family hapily.  
''Goten, Goku and Pan, get ready! The Briefs are coming to our house to celebrate.''  
''Aww yes! I'll get to fight Trunks again!''-Screams out Goten ''I'll get to fight with vegeta!''- Says Goku ''I'll guess ill just hang out with Bra''- Pan tells her family.  
Pan walks to her room to rebember the times when she and Trunks used to have alot of fun on their has not seen him in five years!  
''Can't wait to see how Bra and Trunks are doing'' Thinked Pan as she tidied the bookself...  
(Two hours later)  
Pan was dressed in nice jeans and a hoodie and goten just wore his casual.  
Ding-dong!

To be continued... 


	2. Chapter 2,3,4(m)

Disclaimer: I do not own dragon ball/Z/gt. Its just a fan fiction.(Btw its a Trunks x Pans story :), and Pan is Goku's daugter and Gohan and Videl dont have a child...yet.)(Also trunks is 18 and Pan is 17) Oh yea, in gt goku does not turn into a kid, but they had there adventures this is my first story so yea!

A christmas tale.  
Chapter 1. Morning

''YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWNNNN '' moans out Pan, waking up. She slides her feet into the slippers and looks at the clock.  
''I-Its christmas?!''. She goes to the door and opens it up. The usual sounds of Goku, snoring are heard in the backround. She peeks in her brothers room to see Goten sleeping gently.  
Pan slowly sneaks up to the living room and peeks in too. The bright christmas tree is sparkling as Pan walks up to it and looks under. Two present's:Pan and Goten. The other:Chi-chi and Goku.  
Pan happily looks at her and gotens presents when ''Hey Pan!''  
''AAAAAAAAAAAHHH!'' Pan screams at the top of her lungs. She turns around to she Goku giggling.  
''Dad!''  
''What?''  
''Merry Christmas''

''Dad, Merry Christmas!''  
''Whats christmas?''  
Pan lets out a queit sigh as she walks to the Kitchen. Chi-chi was already cooking.  
''Good morning mom...and merry christmas!'' Says Pan ''Oh honey, thank you''  
''What the heck is christmas''- Screams Goku.  
''Hey dad''Goten greets his family hapily.  
''Goten, Goku and Pan, get ready! The Briefs are coming to our house to celebrate.''  
''Aww yes! I'll get to fight Trunks again!''-Screams out Goten ''I'll get to fight with vegeta!''- Says Goku ''I'll guess ill just hang out with Bra''- Pan tells her family.  
Pan walks to her room to rebember the times when she and Trunks used to have alot of fun on their has not seen him in five years!  
''Can't wait to see how Bra and Trunks are doing'' Thinked Pan as she tidied the bookself...  
(Two hours later)  
Pan was dressed in nice jeans and a hoodie and goten just wore his casual.  
Ding-dong!

* * *

Chapter 2: The party

The smell of food could be sensed from the outside, as Chi-Chi put the turkey on the huge table. Goku quickly opened the door as he saw the brief family

''Vegeta! Trunks, Bulma and Pan!''- Let out Goku

Pan peeked through the corner of the wall as she let out a final sigh and showed up.

Bra was the first to notice her.

''Oh my Kai! Is that you Pan!?''- Shouted out Bra

''Hi Bra!''- answered Pan.

The two girls hugged each other tightley and ran to the kitchen to help Chi-Chi.

Soon Goten stepped in

''Trunks!''

''Goten!''

The two pals brofisted each other and went. Bulma went too.

''Wow, Chi-Chi look what you made!''-Said Bulma

''Huh? Bulma! How great to see you'' Answered Chi-Chi.

''So do you need help?''

''That will do Bulma!''

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM! The whole house shook and evreyone stood still.

''What the heck was that?''-Said Goten

Chi-Chi looked out the window to see Vegeta fighting Goku in the snow.

''YOU TWO GET IN HERE!YOU WILL GET A COLD YOU DUMMIES''- Screamed out Bulma and Chi-Chi.

Soon the it was evening and evreyone was sitting at the dinner table eating.

''So, Pan how are you?'' Pan heard.

See looked left and right to see who said that.

As she looked foward, the lavender haired-boy was looking at her with his shining-blue eyes.

''Oh, im fine Trunks. Why'd you ask?''- Answer Pan

''I wanted to give you this''- Said Trunks as he gave a rectangular box, wraped in christmas wrap.

''Oh thanks Trunks.''-Slowly said Pan

She put the present on her lap as they started to eat.

Later, Pan was sitting at the fireplace and Bra went home to look for ''somethings''. She stared at the glowing fire, emotionless. Soon she looked at her self.

''Whats wrong with me!?'' Thought Pan to her self.

She picked up the present that trunks gave her. Un-wraped it, to see a rectangular, black box. She opened it up to see a shiny neckless.

She gasped in shock

''Why would Trunks give me a present this deer?''- Told Pan to herself.

''Hello Panny''- Said trunks beside her as he sat down on the couch in front of the fire...

* * *

Chapter 3. The Lovely Truth (Note:Now people younger than 13, are not prohibited to keep on reading)

She turned to Trunks and said ''WOW...why did you get me this deer of a present'' She told Trunks with her hands over her mouth.

''Uhmm...ah!..oh no...ummm...well...I...''- Mumbeled Trunks

''What?''- told Pan to him

'' I...missed you...''-Sayed Trunks

Pan took the neckless and gave it back to Trunks.

''I can't have it!'' She said looking Sad

''No,...you can.'' He said standing up with the neckless.

He walked to Pans back and put the neckless on her. Pan turned around. She saw those beutiful blue eyes. She could not resist. But she stopped her self and hugged Trunks as hard as possible.

''Thank you..'' Said Pan

''You're always welcome Pan''

* * *

Chapter 4. Let it snow,let it snow, let it snow.

Evreybody was outside. Trunks was up hill building a snow man. Pan came up quetly and said '' Hi trunks''

''Oh hey Pan''- Answered Trunks

''You know I just wanted to say...'' Pan stoped and stared at Trunks

''Say what?' Said Trunks

''...I love you'' She rushed to Trunks and kissed him on the lips  
. Trunks held her waist and kissed her back.''I love you so much..'' Pan let out when Trunks kissed her neck.

They fell on the snow. They were turning and rolling around while making out. Suddenly, both of them fell down the hill.

'Aweeee,...hahahahahahah'' Laughed Trunks out loud.

''Teehee'' Smiled Pan

* * *

Chapter .4 We are together... (M+ now...countains Lemon !)

This time, evreybody were gone to West City to shop. Trunks and Pan stayed behind for unknown reasons. Both were watching ''How the grinch stole christmas''. Trunks slowly cuddled with Pan and ended up with Pan sitting on his lap. ''I did not get you a present!''- said Pan. ''Don't worry''- Said Trunks. Pan started to play with Trunks neck and bit him. ''Owww!''-screamed Trunks. ''Sorry!''-Sayed Pan. ''I'll show you sorry!'' Shouted Trunks as he throwed Pan on the other side of the sofa and jumped on her. Trunks mouth begged for hers as she accepted. Both were making out. Trunks took of his shirt and turned over. Pan quickly took off her clothes exept for her bra and undies and continued to make love. Trunks slid off his trousers and turned over again. Now he was laying on Pan. She slowly took off her bra and Trunks touch them...he licked his way down her body and stoped at the undies. He ripped them off, leaving Pan completley naked on the couch. Pan slid off Trunks boxers. Now it was the start of the finale. Trunks inserted his Penis into her Vagina. ''Ahh...trunks''- She let out. He started to do the regular back and foward motion. '''AWWW...awwww...awww...Trunks...awww...'' ''ahhh im about too...'' The white liquid started to dripple out of her vigina. Trunks took himself out and Pan bended over to his hard Dick. She started with a blowjob. Then a hand job...and it was all over...''We're now together?...''-asked Pan

''Yes...(breaths loudly)...we are''- told trunks her...

* * *

**Me:''SO guys! Hows my first story? What do you think? Yes I know I got a little dis-''**

**Goten:''That is disqusting!''  
**

**Me: ''And...you know...you'll have to do it once in your life...i think oh wait you dont have a gf!''  
**

**Goten:''Shut up!''  
**

**Me:''Anyway, sould do more (non-lemon) love story's? Whatcha think Goten?''  
**

**Goten:''Im going to Uubs''  
**

**Me:''Sure have fun on your date...hehe''  
**


End file.
